Here and Gone
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When David and Eve are wandering around the mansion during the daylight hours, Eve comes across something she would have never expected. Please review!
1. Annalise and Alexandria

**A/N:Hey everyone! So, I got this story idea from watching the show "Ghost Whisperer" and from watching "The Secret Window", I know this probably isn't really good, but I wanna see what you guys think about it! Enjoy!**

David and eve walked anxiously through the hallways of the mansion, it was day time and they were the only ones awake...besides Selene and Michael of course. The two stopped at a door that they had never seen before until now, Eve knew it must've been the basement. David opened the door and looked down the dark stairwell.

"I'll give you a dollar if you go first." He said.

Eve glared, "HELL NO!" The young hybrid shouted.

"Please, I insist, ladies first."

"No,no, age before beauty." She said.

The young male glared daggers at her, "did you just call me old?"

Eve nodded, "yes I did"

David sighed, "just go, here you can bring my knife." He assured her, and handed the girl the long silver blade.

"Eve sighed, "Fine! God, I feel like i'm playing "The Scary Maze Game" **(A/N: I dare you to play it, just type that into a search engine, I almost had a heart attack and shouted a string of profanities at my computer! Lol) **Eve exclaimed and started walking into the darkness. When Eve reached the bottom of the stairs, she found a box under a broken window, carefully, she set down the knife and kneeled beside the box. In the box were pictures, they looked worn and old, like they hadn't been touched in years. The young hybrid came across one of a young woman no more than eighteen or nineteen, she had fair skin and dark hair, she had chestnut brown eyes.

"Mother?" She asked herself, a sudden noise made her jump and drop the picture, Eve turned around and saw two little girls' no more than the tender ages of five or six. They had hair as black as the night and skin as pale as the moon, they had blue eyes, much like Eve herself. The girls' looked like twins and were wearing the same white nightgowns.

"Hello, what are your names? I've never seen you two around before?"

"I'm Annalise, this is Alexandria" The oldest twin said, she spoke with an accent similar to Eve and her mother.

"Can you tell Selene that we miss her?" The other asked.

Eve nodded,confused, she bent down to pick the picture up, and when she looked up again, the little girls' were gone.

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? Let me know! I know it's not very good, but I needed to write something! I had writers block. Please no flames!**


	2. Telling Selene

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the second chapter, I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

It had been almost a week since Eve's encounter with the little girls', and she was seeing them everywhere! Beside her bed when she woke up, in her bathroom, in the kitchen, in her parents room. Eve walked into the kitchen and found Annalise, Selene was oblivious as the little girl tried desperately to get the woman to look at her, Alexandria looked on.

"Auntie, look at me! You cannot pretend you do not see us! We miss you, mama misses you, grandpa and nana miss you!" The little girl cried, Eve gestured for the two six-year-olds to follow her.

"Why can auntie not see us?" Alexandria asked.

"She can't see you, because you're dead, you have been for the last six centuries" The young hybrid explained.

"No, we can't be! We want Selene with us!" Alexandria cried.

Eve sighed, "how about this, you two can stay for as long as you want, and I go talk to mum?" She asked.

The girls' nodded and disappeared, leaving Eve to talk with the woman. Eve looked up and saw Selene carrying two cups of blood, the older woman barely acknowledged her daughter.

"Annalise and Alexandria miss you". Eve said, Selene cringed and turned around looking into Eve's eyes.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	3. Explanations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the third chapter, i'll be updating pretty much every day or every other day, I have ocd about that stuff! Although, it's sad that i've been updating this story everyday, and I haven't updated my story "Dark Labyrinth" for almost two weeks, don't worry haven't forgotten about that one! Enjoy!**

"Annie and Alexa?" Selene asked, sitting down. Eve nodded, her mother looked like she was about to cry or faint.

"How do you know about them?" The vampiress asked.

"You told me about their slaughter, remember?" Eve explained, "why are they even here?" She added.

Selene sighed, "before the mansion was built, my families house once stood here, the night of the slaughter, Viktor burned the place to the ground, he said the memories would be too much for me and that digging into the past is forbidden, the mansion was built only recently." Selene explained.

Eve nodded, "i'm sorry mother"

"It's not your fault darling, now, why don't you go and get ready for bed?" Selene asked. Eve nodded and left. Once alone, Selene broke down into fits of broken sobs, her families death is painful to talk about, even more so now that Eve can see them.

_What I don't understand is how Eve can see them and we can't. _She thought. _But i'm going to find out..._


	4. Diagnosis

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy...somewhat. Enjoy!**

Eve sat on her bed as Mattie was picking out a movie for the two of them to watch.

"So, "Batman:The Dark Knight Rises" or "Titanic"?" The redhead asked.

"Hmm...Christian Bale or Leonardo Dicaprio? Let's go with "Batman" Eve answered, Mattie nodded and was about to put the movie in when Eve let out a high pitched shriek.

"You have to stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry! But Auntie and Olivia want to see you" Annie **(A/N: Nickname for Annalise) **said.

"It's true! They need to do an exam on you to see why you can see us." Alexa added **(A/N: Nickname for Alexandria) **Eve nodded.

"Who are you talking to?" Mattie asked, thinking Eve was crazy.

"I'll be right back, I need to speak with mother and Olivia." Eve explained and left the room.

Ten minutes later Eve was sitting on her parents bed as Olivia examined the thirteen-year-old.

"Well, I have a theory as to why she's the only one who can see them" The healer said, her parents nodded as if to say 'start talking'.

"Well, she seems to be developing a new ability, she can see through people's eyes, as well as seeing ghosts, if I could guess, she'll be getting new abilities until she stops aging" Olivia explained, and got up, leaving the room.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's short, so like it? Hate it? Keep flames to a minimum please!**


	5. The Girls' Are Annoying

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update the last couple days! I've been busy! Well..i've been procrastinating at the beach for the last few hours, ha ha. Enjoy! So, by the way, I changed my pen name, so if any of you get notifications saying: SelinaKyle21 has added a new chapter to her story! You know why, lol**

Eve awoke the next morning to find Annie and Alexa weren't anywhere in her room.

_Did they leave for good? _She thought, she hoped deep down they were gone, but she kind of liked their company.

"Hello!" Two voices simultaneously said, Eve jumped.

"Please stop doing that" She said, leaning back against her pillow.

"So, you got a new ability?" Alexa asked.

Eve nodded, "i'll get a new ability until I stop aging" She explained.

"We thought that maybe you were in an accident and that's why you see us." Annie said.

Eve sighed, "well, I have to go to school now, I want you two to stay out of trouble and don't let anyone know of your presence" Eve ordered, they nodded and disappeared as Eve left to go to school. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I know it's short, as the story goes on, i'm having trouble coming up with ideas of where I want this story to go. So, if anyone has any ideas, then feel free to tell me. **


	6. Unknown Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been working on my Batman fanfiction and sort of forgot about this one! Although, I did think of something random that I am going to share with you! Imagine if the last movie you watched, happened in real life. How screwed are you? Dark Knight Rises. O.O. I'm pretty screwed! So, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Eve arrived home from school to find Annie and Alexa waiting for her.

"We stayed out of trouble like you asked!" Annie exclaimed.

Eve smiled, "thank you, what have you two been up to?" The young hybrid asked.

"Playing with Jazmyn, although I don't think she'll be able to see us as she gets older" Alexa answered.

"Oh and Auntie Selene and Michael got into a fight"

This made Eve stop in her tracks, her parents almost never fought.

"What were they fighting about?"

The girls shrugged, "we don't know, although Selene started crying."

Eve sighed and went up to her bedroom, only to stop in the door way of Jazmyn's bedroom to see a young woman standing over the infants crib.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Cecilia and Lucky

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the last chapter, I hope you like it!**

Eve cautiously approached the woman, confused.

_Who is this woman? _She thought and continued to approach her.

"Excuse me, miss? Who are you?" Eve asked, the woman turned around to reveal that she was in her early twenties with pale skin and startling blue eyes.

"I'm Cecilia" she stated.

"My mother's dead sister?" The young hybrid asked.

Cecilia nodded, "I never thought i'd see the day little Sellie would settle down." Cecilia said.

"My mother isn't so little anymore." Eve answered, laughing.

"Of course not! She's actually gained weight, you should've seen your mother as a child, she weighed maybe, less than eighty pounds, although I have many stories of our childhood...one of which is the time she fell out of a tree after running from a wolf..." Cecilia ranted, Eve smiled.

"I'd love to hear that one!"

"Well, it'll have to wait another day, tell her I love her, will you?" Cecilia asked, Eve nodded as the woman disappeared.

"I will, Aunt Cecilia."

Eve walked up behind her mother and hugged her.

"What's all this about, Eve?" Selene asked.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have a family that loves me." The thirteen-year-old answered.

Selene sighed, "who did you see this time?"

"Aunt Cecilia." The young hybrid stated.

"Things will get better with time sweetheart, trust me." Selene explained.

Eve nodded, "I just can't believe Viktor would take your family from you, especially Annie and Alexa."

"Yeah, well Viktor is a pathological liar." Michael said as he walked in the room holding Jazmyn. Eve nodded and left.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked.

Selene shrugged, "probably on the verge of a mental breakdown."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
